My Warrior Elf
by Khrystyne
Summary: Legolas sneaks into Aragorn’s bedroom after the victory of Helm’s Deep . . . PG-13 for battle recollections and generally to be on the safe side. SLASH! Don't like, don't read.


Title: My Warrior Elf Author: Katie Bilodeau Summary: Legolas sneaks into Aragorn's bedroom after the victory of Helm's Deep . . . Rating: PG-13 for battle recollection and just generally to be on the safe side. Pairing: Legolas/Aragorn (they're just so darn cute!) Warning: Slash (obviously); can't think of any other than that Archive: Take what ye will! Give nothin' back! Just let me know! Beta: My wonderful, amazing, talented friend Laura (Shadow Dreamer)! This couldn't have been done without you and thank you soooooo much for beta-ing my other stories! Note: Several of the facts in this little fic have been taken from the movie, but only because I haven't read the books in a VERY long time. Words: 935  
  
Legolas glanced down both corridors before continuing to his destination. It was several hours after he had ridden to the outskirts of the battle with Gandalf and the others. Théoden had insisted they rest while his men cleaned up the corpses of fallen Uruk-hai. Gimli took the king's order to heart and was currently snoring and grunting happily away in his quarters. Legolas, however, was still feeding off of the excitement of the victory. And if he knew Aragorn (and he did), the ranger would be awake, as well. He slipped around the corner, glancing behind him, and ran headlong into Lady Éowyn.  
  
"My Lord Legolas, how can you not be asleep after the battle?!" she exclaimed when she saw who had nearly knocked her to the ground.  
  
Legolas grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know. I've been trying to get to sleep for the past hour," the Elvish archer told her. "All the excitement, I suppose."  
  
"Oh, well, I can understand," Éowyn responded, glancing down the hall. "Well, I really must be going. There's much to attend to before leaving for Edoras and Meduseld."  
  
"Of course."  
  
She curtsied prettily as Legolas replied. He in turn bowed and waited before Éowyn was out of hearing and sight. He took in and exhaled a deep breath before continuing on.  
  
'That was close', he thought to himself. He turned down a tiny corridor and walked determinedly to the only door at the end of the hallway. The Elf silently opened the door to Aragorn's bedroom and slipped through before closing it again. As an afterthought he turned back to the door and locked. He looked around and spotted Aragorn standing at a window, staring out. Legolas grinned to himself, adrenaline still pumping through his veins from the excitement of the fight. He crossed the room on silent feet and slipped his arms around the Dunédain's waist.  
  
"I didn't even hear you come in," Aragorn said without turning around. Legolas began pressing kisses along his neck and exposed collarbone.  
  
"That's because you weren't supposed to," Legolas replied between kisses. "Now, what are you staring at here, my love?"  
  
"Just . . . surveying," came the answer accompanied by a sigh. Legolas shifted his position so he was standing side-by-side with Aragorn, his arm draped loosely around the ranger's waist. After a moment, Aragorn's arm came to a rest around Legolas's waist and he turned his head to place a gentle kiss on Legolas's temple. They turned back to the clean up, which the victorious warriors were doing with great pride, collecting and piling the corpses of the dead Uruk-hai. There were men going round the battlefield, setting the numerous patches of bodies aflame. It was a good amount of time before either of them spoke again.  
  
"You were quite a sight out there, my Elf," Aragorn remarked after a while, drawing away from the window to look at Legolas. The Elf smiled.  
  
"As were you," he replied, his arms encircling Aragorn's waist.  
  
"Why, thank you, my dear," Aragorn said, brushing a stray lock of hair from Legolas's eyes. "You almost looked like you were having fun!"  
  
Aragorn had a quirky sort of smile on his face as he watched Legolas for a reaction. Legolas grinned widely.  
  
"I was!" he exclaimed, laughing and flinging his arms wide. Aragorn couldn't help but laugh at his love's antics. There were Uruks just charging at the Deeping Wall and they couldn't do anything when I started shooting arrows at them! I had seventeen dead Uruks before I knew it –"  
  
"You were counting?!" Aragorn asked incredulously as he followed Legolas away from the window. Legolas stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Habit, I guess," he replied, grinning.  
  
Aragorn laughed.  
  
"Only you would be counting how many of the enemy you slaughtered from habit, Legolas!" the ranger exclaimed. Legolas applied a pouty, hurt expression to his handsome features.  
  
"Aren't you proud of me?" he asked, his lower lip quivering. "Gimli only had two." And he held up two slim fingers.  
  
Aragorn shook his head in disbelief as he walked over to the Elf.  
  
"Of course I'm proud of you, my darling," he replied as he embraced Legolas, humoring him. "Now go on. I want to hear more about this soldier Elf of mine."  
  
Legolas grinned impishly as he launched into a much-embellished account of how he could have brought down all ten thousand Uruks single-handedly if it hadn't have been for the fact that no one would have let him.  
  
". . . and then I was riding out behind you and the king and a giant Uruk leapt out at me! He was huge!" Legolas held his hands wide to show the Uruk's size. "But I just stuck my sword through his neck. Then Gandalf and Éomer showed up as I just swung my sword around me and was it really my fault if all those Uruks got in the way?" the Elf asked innocently as he swung his own arms around and landed on the soft bed face-up.  
  
Aragorn laughed and walked over to where Legolas was lying on the bed.  
  
"That is indeed a fine tale, love," he complimented as he placed a hand on either side of Legolas's chest. Legolas reached up and locked his arms around Aragorn's neck. He pulled Aragorn down and kissed him gently, smiling inwardly as he felt the ranger respond enthusiastically. Reluctantly, Legolas felt Aragorn pull away so he could wrap his arms around Legolas and lay down on the bed next to him.  
  
"I'm just glad nothing happened to my warrior Elf . . ." 


End file.
